Dominant Eradication
Hello! This is my first story using custom characters with names submitted by some CBW people. You know who ye are, and thank you. Chapter 1 Gueost was tired. It had been a long day. He was the Fire Tribe's Chief Scientist, and he and his team were working on Project: Poroxa, a spaceship designed to carry many people off the island of Kayato and on to new lands. He wiped sweat from his forehead and walked out to his home. He greeted the townspeople as he walked by, because everyone knew him. He was proud of who he was. Then it started to rain, slowly. It didn't rain often in the village of Ta-Yato, but they didn't care. They just extinguished every single fire in the town and went inside. See, if a Fire Tribe member stood outside for more then 1 hour in the rain, they would die. No one wanted that. ...Besides, they could always burn the fires again the next morning, because rainshowers here in Ta-Yato last about 8 to 9 hours. Gueost went inside of his house, and went to sleep. (Meanwhile, on a darker part of the island...) Makuta Northan stirred. He had felt something, a presence that hadn't been felt for almost 25 years. He smiled evily, and called General Kayto, his most-trusted ally. "General? Round up the army," said Northan. "It's time to put our plan...in motion." Then Northan walked over to a small table and put on a black version of the Mask of Creation: The Mask of Destruction. Northan smiled. This was going to be fun. '(Back at Ta-Yato..) A small Ta-Matoran burst into Gueost's home. His name was Scorch. "Gueost? We have a problem!" Scorch spoke with worry. Gueost got up, and went outside. There were Skull Spiders EVERYWHERE. "Aw, crap." said Gueost. He took out a small Pulser Rifle he made himself, and shot the Skull Spiders. They flew about a good 5 metres before face-slamming into the ground. "Ow." said one of them in a mechanical voice. It got up and scurried off, followed by the others that fell. Then the ones that were left quickly noticed, and retreated as well. Everyone cheered. Gueost smiled. It wasn't every day he got to do this. But he was always prepared. ...And soon, all this would pay off with the completion of Poroxa... '''''END OF CHAPTER 1 ''Chapter 2 Terolken quietly awoke. The wise Toa of Ice went outside, and found a hord of, yep, you guessed it, Skull Spiders. "Damn it, not today... Why today..?" grumbled Terolken. He took out his Ice Sword, with a shiny piece of pointy ice as the blade. He stabbed a Skull Spider, which spit out mechanic-like green blood, and soon vomited the blood. It spun around a few times before gaining control again and ran like hell. Terolken smiled. "Only a few million more to go," he said. "This will be a hell-load of fun." ...A few hours later, all the Skull Spiders had suffered the same consequences as the first one. Green blood puddles were everywhere across Ko-Yato. "Crap." grumbled Terolken. He got to work, cleaning up the puddles, with some other Ko-Matoran. ..Soon, they were all gone. Then Terolken sensed that there were more, on each part of the island of Kayato, waiting to strike... He went for a walk around, trying to clear himself. Terolken then smiled. "I think something big is coming... Something... I have not felt....In 25 years..." He felt himself grow. For Terolken was not a ordinary Toa of Ice. He had a special power to turn into a Toa TITAN of Ice. Measuring at a mere 30 feet, he was giant, and had a GIANT Ice Sword, bigger than his old one, to prove it. "This will be even more fun," he said with a large grin. 'END OF CHAPTER 2' Chapter 3 Swooping through the trees. ''What a feeling it was. '' Lythiex grinned. He loved this. The vines hanging down, the branches to dodge, the mud to throw at enemies just in case, the jungle was a true home to him. Like everyone in Le-Yato, forests and jungles were home, sweet home. 'TO BE CONTINUED..'''